nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Armour Sets
Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-04-25-74.jpg|Destruction Master Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-12-38-00.jpg|Blood Mage's Embrace Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-13-24-71.jpg|Alessia's Battle Hymn Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-14-12-26.jpg|Novice's Embrace Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-14-28-84.jpg|Embrace of Secrecy Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-14-50-09.jpg|Dark Death set Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-21-04-88.jpg|Star Batallion set Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-22-07-16.jpg|Magic Winds set Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-28-54-40.jpg|Shadow Crawler armour (not a set) Oblivion 2010-12-01 21-34-13-08.jpg|Garb of the Highway Thief Oblivion 2010-12-10 17-42-34-07.jpg|Northern King's Regalia Dark Death Set.jpg|Dark Death Set Aermor of Fallen Shadow God1.jpg|Armor of the Fallen Shadow God Serpahim armor heavy.jpg|Seraphim Armor Back to Items Unique Armor Sets - Light Armor Garb of the Highway Thief Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Agility + 4 *'3 pieces: + 8 Sneak *'Full set: '+ 8 Marksman Novice's Embrace *Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Willpower +1, Illusion +1 *'3 pieces: Willpower +2 *'Full set:' Destruction +2, Restoration +2 Blood Mage's Embrace* Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Willpower +2, Alteration +5 *'3 pieces:' Willpower +3 *'4 pieces: Destruction +4 *'''5 pieces: Absorb Damage +3 *'6 pieces:' Absorb Damage +5 *Note: Because there is the option for a hood or a helmet, there is no bonus for a full set of the Blood Mage's Embrace. Embrace of Secrecy Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Security + 5, Sneak +5 *'3 pieces:' Agility +3, Light Armor +5, Marksman +5 Dark Death set '''Bonuses:' *'2 pieces: '''Willpower +3, Destruction +3 *'3 pieces:' Willpower +4, Resist Frost +5 *'4 pieces:' Intelligence +2, Destruction +3, Alteration +3 Magic Winds set * Warning: Equipping the complete set will place an item in your inventory to grant bonus armor, however it also counts as a amulet, removing your current amulet and making you unable to equip one. '''Bonuses:' *'2 pieces: '''Magic +2 *'3 pieces:' Willpower +1, Magic +1 *'4 pieces: Absorb Damage +4 Shadow Crawler Armour '''Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Willpower +2, Alteration +5 *'3 pieces:' Willpower +3 *'4 pieces: Destruction +4 *'''5 pieces: Absorb Damage +3 Unique Armor Sets - Heavy Armor Destruction Master Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Strength + 2 *'3 pieces: Life Energy + 10 *'4 pieces: '''Heavy Armor +3 *'5 pieces: 'Heavy Armor +3, Life Energy +4 *'6 pieces: 'Heavy Armor +3 Strength +3 *'Full set: Strength +3, Endurance +3 Alessia's Battle Hymn Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Heavy Armor +5 *'3 pieces: Heavy Armor +10, Athletics +5 *'''4 pieces: Strength +15, Heavy Armor +10, Athletics +10 *'Full set:' Strength +15, Endurance +15, Heavy Armor +15, Athletics +15, Resist Fire +20, Resist Frost +20, Resist Shock +20 Star Batallion set Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Endurance +2, Strength +2 *'3 pieces: Reflect Damage +3 *'4 pieces: '''Strength +2, Heavy Armour +5, Blunt +5 *'Full set: Magic +3, Crafting +10, Life Energy + 25 and Dwarven Fury (Greater Power: - 50 Intelligence, Personality, +30 Strength, Endurance, Speed for 30 seconds on self) Northern King's Regalia Bonuses: *'2 pieces: '''Heavy Armour +5 *'3 pieces: Blade +3, Blunt +3 *'4 pieces: '''Strength +3 *'5 pieces: 'Reflect Damage +2 Armor of the Fallen Shadow God (with no set bonuses) When you encounter a corpse of the Fallen Shadow God, you can choose from 3 types of armor: Mage's Armor, Thief's Armor and Warrior's Armor. Armor of the Fallen Shadow God - Mage's Armor Armor of the Fallen Shadow God - Thief's Armor Armor of the Fallen Shadow God - Warrior's Armor Other Armor Sets (with no set bonuses) - Light Armor Assasin Armor 'Hunter Armor 'Miner's Armor' 'Ranger Armor' 'Shadow Armor' 'Mana Storm Armor' Other Armor Sets (with no set bonuses) - Heavy Armor 'Armor of The Prophets' Not a full set, the gloves are missing and the cuirass are unplayable. Note *It's hard to belive that Istanur wear a cuirass, but it is. 'Battlemage Armor' 'Battlemage Chain Armor' 'Blessed Dwarven Armor' Not a full set, a helmet is missing. 'Berserker Armor' 'Dragonscale Armor' 'Seraphim Armor' 'Soulkeeper Armor' 'Templar's Armor' Category:Heavy Armour Category:Light Armour Category:Items